Unwillingly meeting the others: An Alex Rider-CHERUB story
by crayonrose
Summary: See what happens, if Alex Rider and CHERUB are working on the exact same mission, without knowing of each other. My first fanfiction, so please be nice ;) Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there ;) I'm really nervous because this is my first fanfiction ever and I wrote it in English, which is not my first language. So please be fair, I'm happy for any review, even if it's the worst :)**

**I'm really sorry for every spelling or grammar mistake, hope it's not that bad.**

**This is about Alex Rider and CHERUB, I concentrated on James, Lauren and Kyle, because they are my favourites (but I think Kerry's going to show up later, because she is sooo cool)**

* * *

Zara Asker called James in her office. That had never ended good for James.

From the moment he opened her door, he knew, something was going to be terribly wrong for him. Zara always looked nice. But not at this moment. Her mouth was a stroke on her face and her hair was tight strictly behind her head.

James felt sorry from the moment he entered the room, sitting on the chair in front of the big desk he regretted the way he had treated his little sister.

On their latest mission he and Lauren had gotten into a pretty rough fight and he had called her some bad names.

'I'm sorry what happened', he blurted.

Zara nodded. 'I know. But that's not why you're here. I wanted to talk to you about your newest mission.'

James sighed in relief.

Zara suddenly started to laugh. 'You thought I was mad at you, didn't you?'

„Hell yeah I did. Haven't you seen your face. You look really angry.'

'But that's not because of you. Before your visit were Reilly twins at my office. They caused a fire in the cafeteria.'

Now it was James' turn to laugh. 'I saw that. It was pretty awesome.'

Zara looked at him. Then she changed subject and started talking about his new mission. 'You're going to go to Liverpool. There's a new gang selling drugs. I want you to infiltrate the gang leaders family. He has twins aroung your age. Unfortunately I can't give you records until you accept the mission. New regulation from the ethic comission.'

James jumped up. His last mission was more than two months ago. 'Of course I'm going to accept.'

Zara smiled. 'Then, go up get your records. You're going to leave for Liverpool tomorrow with Kyle and your sister.'

James nodded in excitement. He was happy to be able to leave the campus soon.

* * *

Mr Blunts office:

Alex Rider stormed in Mr Blunts office.

As always the MI6 chief was talking with someone important at the phone but as soon as Alex entered his office, he hung up the phone.

Mrs Jones followed Alex. 'He can't talk to you right now.' She stopped when she saw Mr Blunt already concentrating on the younger agent.

Mr Blunt although waved at Alex and pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

Alex understood immediately but he prefered standing.

'You have a new task for me?", he asked ironically.

'Indeed we have. You're going to Liverpool. A new drug gang has to be eliminated. You're going to make friends with the leaders son. An agent is going to play your mother, but you're on your own.'

'As always!'

At this point Mrs Jones barged in. 'It's an easy task. You can go to school there.'

'And as always, I have no choice', Alex countered. 'I'm gonna pack my stuff.'

The next day he and a MI6 agent took the plane to Liverpool.

She had introduced herself as Julia. Their last name was supposed to be Smith.

Alex was sleeping during the whole flight, while Julia was managing their papers. The airplane landed on the Liverpool airport and Alex and his new ‚mother' took a cab and drove towards their new home.

The house they were going to live at the next few months looked modern and expensive as did the whole neighbourhood. This was the kind of place were a rich family would normally live, not a single mother and her teenage boy.

Alex went to bed early, because Julia forbit him to watch TV.

In the next morning he was awaken by the nerve-racking sound of the alarm clock. He got up from bed and looked out the window. The sun was shining and the backyard looked nicer than the day before.

'Alex, you have to go to school.' Julia shouted from the kitchen.

Alex sighed and got dressed. He picked up his bag from the ground and jogged downstairs. Julia was already waiting for him. She gave him his lunch packet and pushed him without another word out of the house.

'Take the bus to school', were the only words she said to him. Then she closed the door behind him.

Alex didn't mind, he was used to the attitude of other agents considering him as an agent.

But because of her ignorance he had no idea where the bus station was supposed to be.

Luckily he saw some other kids walking down the streets. He just followed them and soon arrived at the bus stop.

There he also saw his target subject. Theodore Renwell was 15 years old and a sport-interested boy. He and his twin sister Eleanor were waiting for the school bus with some other kids at their age, obviously their friends.

Alex watched the boy he had followed walking over and starting to talk to the two of them. His sister soon joined them, while the other boy just waited.

They all seemed to know each other, most probably they were in the same class.

Alex looked jealous at the two kids talking to his target subjects. It would have been so much easier if he could just make friends with someone in a day or two.

'You new?', someone suddenly asked.

Alex looked up and noticed the other brother watching him. He nodded. 'Just moved here yesterday', he replied.

The boy stepped closer to him. 'Me to, me and my siblings moved here last week.'

Alex held out his hand. 'Alex Smith.'

'Kyle Evans.'

'Nice to meet you, Kyle. Are you and your siblings going to the West Liverpool Secondary School too?'

'Yep, I'm in sixth grade.'

'Oh, I'm in fifth grade.'

'So you're probably in my brothers class. James, come over here.'

The younger boy, James, left the group and joined them.

'What is it, Kyle?', he asked.

Kyle introduced his new friend. 'That's Alex. He's new, coming maybe in your class.'

James smiled. 'Great, come over. These kids are in my class too, so you can meet them right now.'

Alex followed the other boy to the group of teenagers.

'Guys, this is Alex. He's new at our school, so be nice. Alex, thoose are my friends. Theodore, Eleanor, Katie, Pete and Thomas. And the girl over there's my sister Lauren. She's younger than me and in Eleanors class.'

Everybody nodded as their names were called. Lauren waved. Alex remembered what he had read about Eleanour Renwell. She had to stay down a year because her marks in math and chemistry were so bad.

At this moment the school bus came and every student got in. It was quite tight in there, because Alex's neighbourhood was the last stop.

When Theodore got in the bus, Pete and Thomas made his way clear. They threatened some younger kids to leave their places for him and Eleanour to sit down.

James turned around and saw Alex's horrified expression. He laughed.

'Theodore may seem to be strange, but deep down he's a nice guy.'

Alex doubt that, he knew from the beginning, that Theodore was a typically bully. And James was too stupid to realize that. But never the less, he had to be a friend of him and his sister, or the mission was going to fail.

* * *

James was mad at Kyle for introducing the new kid. It wasn't good for his mission to have another boy around. And clearly Alex was not the kind of guy who'd run away from him. He had to get him out of the way somehow without really hurting him.

The day at school proceeded unremarkable. Alex was in every class, he and Theodore were, which made James only angrier. He didn't really talk much, but everything he said was clearly for drawing Theodore's attention. The new kid was hardly trying to make friends with Ranwell. But it didn't work out the way he wanted it. James and Theodore were close and James could expulse the new one from the talk easily.

At this evening there was supposed to be a party at Theodore and Eleanours house and this far, everybody was invited, except Alex. But James felt sorry for him, although he was encumbering the mission, so he persuaded Theodore to invite Alex too.

James and Lauren took the bus from school. With them were Alex and Eleanour. Theodore and his friends had to stay at school for detention.

The atmosphere was cold, Lauren and Eleanour were talking about their dresses for the party, while Alex and James were doing small talk. But neither one of them was happy with his situation.

James was relieved when Lauren and he said goodbye and went home. Chloe Blake, their Mission Controller, was already waiting for them.

'Hey, how was school?', she greeted them.

James groaned. 'There's this new kid at school and he's trying all the time to get Theodores attention. It's fucking annoying.'

Lauren smiled. 'But he's hot', she chipped in.

Chloe laughed. 'So, what's the problem?'

'He's encumbering our mission.' James was really angry.

Lauren and Chloe changed a look and sight at the same time, which only made James feel more bugged out.

**So that's it, my first chapter. If you want, review, if you don't, just leave it alone.**

**I really hope you liked everything (for me, it's not the best I've ever written, but it's in English, soooo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I got some reviews, which is more than I've ever imagined and you guys liked the story, so I'm just going to continue. Some of you asked, if Alex would be so obviously truying to get attention again, but you'll see.. ;) Hope you like it.**

At this evening, James and Lauren were getting ready fort he party, when someone rang at their door. When Chloe opened the door, it was Alex waiting outside.

„Hi, I'm Chloe, James' and Lauren's Mom. You must be Alex. Lauren really told me much about you."

Alex was overtaken by her behaviour.

„Yes, ma'am, that's me. Although I'm not quite sure, what your daughter told you."

Chloe laughed affected. „Such a funny boy. Come in, they're going to be ready soon. James, get down here."

Alex followed her into the warm house. Chloe seemed nice and uncomplicated to him.

James came downstairs only a few seconds later. The moment he saw Alex, his mood downgraded.

„Hey, Alex. What're you doing here?", he asked confused.

„I forget I don't know, where Theodore lives, so I thought we could go together."

James didn't like the idea but he agreed. „Lauren's going to need a few more hours to get ready, so why not. Mom, can you tell Lauren we're going ahead."

His mother came back into the living room. „Sure, have fun you two."

James smiled at her and then followed Alex out of the house. At the street he pointed to the street down the hill. „The Renwalls are living down there. It's only a five minutes walk."

They walked silently down the hill, as suddenly a car stopped by them. Some masked man jumped out, covered James' face with a plastic bag and pushed him into the car.

Another man came out of the car.

„Hey, Alex. You alright?", he asked.

„Yeah Ben, thanks for helping me out."

„No problem, dude. Although I'm not quite sure what to make of this."

* * *

James felt unconscious, something they might have injected him made his sight going black.

He awoke in an old warehouse, handcuffed sitting on a chair. In front of him was Alex sitting on the ground and playing cards with some other guy he didn't know.

The man turn around, only to see James' eyes opened.

„So you finally woke up." The voice of him sounded ironic.

Alex stood up from the ground.

„Why did you kidnap me?", James asked horrified. Although he knew what do do, he tried to sound scared not to make Alex and his friend alert. Only a second later he had his hands free, but he held the handcuffs behind his back.

Alex sighed silently. „I'm sorry James, this really isn't about you. But you're in my way. I need you and your family to move away. I'll give you a lot of money."

James laughed. „This isn't about me. You kidnapped because I'm in your way?! Why do I have to leave. Only because I'm too close to Theodore. What are you?"

The other man came closer. At this distance you could see his grimm face. „I'm going to bring you home if you accept. And I really hope you're going to."

Only for a second Alex looked away and exchaned a sight with Ben, but that little time was enough for James to throw the handcuffs away and slapped his hands right at Alex's ears, so that he couldn't hear anymore. He ducked under the SAS' big arm and ran out the warehouse.

Alex shouted loudly some very bad word and sprinted out to follow him.

But there was no need fort this. As soon as James reached the big doors and got out of his prison, he was stopped by some police officers. One of them knocked him out with hit right at his head.

Ben and Alex came out of the bulding too. Mr Blunt was already waiting for him. He watched the officers handcuffing the other boy and dragging him into the police car.

Alex felt very relieved, although he never liked to see Mr Blunt.. „Thank you for helping. You have to make them move away from here, they're annoying."

Mr Blunt let out a dry laughter. „Let's go to the police building. Mrs Jones is going to interview him and make him look guilty. Probably she's going to arrange a little robbery or something at this size."

Aley nodde. He was happy James and his family would be out of his way.

* * *

James awoke in the middle of the drive to the police station. The officer sitting with him in the back of the car laughed loudly.

„Well boy, that's what happens when you break into a state-belonging bulding."

When they arrived, he was pushed out of the car again and brought into on of the interrogation rooms.  
He was chained to the chair and left alone. The only furniture in the room was a grey table and a uncomfortable chair.

Luckily a pack of cards was placed on the table, so James had something to occupy with.

**I know, it's short, but I'm really trying to upload more chapters the following week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So there it is, chapter number three. You obviously liked it, even though there were some many mistakes. I corrected it, hope it's fine now.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Mr Blunt, Alex and Ben took a MI6 car to the police station.

There Mrs Jones was already waiting for them. 'His mother asked for him. We're going to talk to her later on, first of all, I'm going to meet James. Alex you can watch from the other side of the glass.'

Alex nodded and followed her.

They went to the interrogation room where James was held and entered the observation room. A police man was waiting for them.

'Mr Blunt? I'm Officer Shelton. I started questioning the boy and he confirmed everything. He admited that it was him who broke into the warehouse and that it was him who tried to punch you, Alex.'

The three of them all were suprised, althoug Mr Blunt's face did not show that.

'I'm going to talk to him anyway' Mrs Jones stated.

Shelton nodded and pointed through the glass at James. 'Currently he's playing Black Jack with two of our youngest officers. Don't ask me how he's doing it, but he's winning. The whole time.'

Alex came closer to the glass. He watched James a few minutes accurately, because he didn't wanted to miss a single blink of an eye.

Mr Blunt joined him observating the teenager. 'He's counting the cards', he proclaimed.

Alex was truly impressed. To use the legal method for a higher chance to win, you had to be very good at mental arithmetic. He'd clearly underestimated that boy.

Suddenly someone new came into the observation room. Alex turned around only to see Mrs Evans storming in.

'What the hell are you doing. My boy's only 15, he may be a suspect, but you can't keep him without seeing his parent.' Her voice did not sound as charming and warm as it did when Alex first met her, now she was really angry.

'Officer Shelton could you please leave the room', Mrs Jones said with an lower harmonic that made clear she wasn't happy with Chloe Evans storming into her detection.

Shelton nodded, clearly feeling uncomfortable and hurried to get as far away from Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones as possible.

As soon as he had left, Mrs Jones started: 'We can keep your son, because he's is detaining a state detection. I'm working for the MI6 and we want you and your family to move away. As far away as possible. We'll give you enough money, but if you refuse to take that offer, I assure you, we won't be treating you and your children well.'

Mrs Evans gasped. Then her whole expression changed, her face went from furios to blank.

'Nice to have everone's cards on the table. MI6 is leading an undercover mission for taking out the Renwell gang.'

Mrs Jones and Mr Blunt exchanged a confused look. They both had now idea where she'd gotten that information.

James' mother went on. 'May I introduce myself. My name's Agent Chloe Blake from MI5, this is my current partner James Adams, black rank from CHERUBS.'

Mr Blunt sighed. 'So the rumors are true. MI5 has little children spies.'

Alex looked horrified. He first had now idea, what to say. Then he burst out. 'So you knew about this?'

Mrs Jones tried to calm him down. 'Of course not, we had no idea that was really happening, it was just a small rumor spreading.'

'Can I get James now? I'll have my chef contacted. She's going to call you later, I guess.' With that beeing her last words, she left the room and picked James up from his chair.

The MI6's only underaged spy felt speachless. There'd been children to do his job. They chose this life as their owns and went on missions by choice. Unlike him, they weren't blackmailed, they hadn't been shot or hurt dangerously. They had a person like Chloe watching over them and someone who had their back the whole time.

Alex didn't even noticed Mrs Jone's worried face, he just left the building as soon as he could. He needed to get some fresh air.

* * *

At the parking area he met Chloe Blake and James again. James realized immidiately that his new classmate and turned-out agent wasn't all right.

'Hey, Alex you're fine?' He left Chloe alone and went looking for the other agent.

The other teenager suddenly felt dazed and ill.

'Hey, dude. Do you want to come to our house?'

'No, I'm fine', he replied.

James shock his head. 'I can see you're not. Come on, we'll drink something hot and watch a movie or so.'

Now Chloe joined them too. 'Alex, you can't walk aroung alone. Come with us.'

'All right, I'm in', Alex said ironically. He didn't knew what to do else. Chloe really seemed to be nice and James wasn't as bad as he thought he'd be.

The three got into the car and Chloe drove them to the neighbourhood. Nobody said a word which was just fine with Alex.

They arrived at the dark house.

Nobody hadn't noticed until now, that it was around two o' clock in the morning. Lauren and Kyle were probably asleep.

Chloe parked the car in front of the yellow house and opened the door.

'James, could you please go and look for your sister and Kyle?' She whispered not to awake anybody. 'She was pretty worried about you and is sleeping at the coach now, I guess.'

James nodded and slinked in the living room. Shortly after, he came out again with Lauren on his back. She looked so young and vulnerable with her eyes closed.

Her brother carefully carried her up the stairs, step by step to keep her sleeping.

Chloe winked Alex into the kitchen. She put some milk into a pot and heated it.

'Is she really his sister?' Alex asked without thinking.

Chloe smiled. 'Half-sister. They grew up together. James never met his father and when their mother, a criminalist, died three or four years ago, he came into orphanage were he was recruited by CHERUB. Lauren had to live with her father, who originally wanted their mothers money, and was beaten by him until she joined CHERUB too. They only have each other left.'

That was as rough as Alex's own life. To be beaten by his own father must've been a really hard experience. Although his whole family died, and the only one he had left was Jack, he'd always remember them as good people. James and Lauren didn't have that change anymore.

Chloe gave him a cup with hot chocolate. She smiled at him. 'I know, I've no idea what you've been through, but I have met some children with really hard lifes, so if you want to talk, I'm here for you.'

Alex gave her a little smile back. He had trusteted her from the first moment he'd met her. Which was only the case with too little of his friends.

James entered the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

'She didn't even woke up', he laughed.

Chloe had to grinn too. She handed him over a cup of hot chocolate and left the kitchen.

Alex and James were left behind in the kitchen, feeling uncomfortable and ashamed.

James was the first one to break the silence.

'So, how old are you?'

'I've turned fifteen a month ago.'

'Oh, congrats.'

„Mmh thanks. So what's live at CHERUBS like?"

'Hard, nerv-racking, but it feels good to have kids at your age around you. How did you join MI6?'

And although Alex didn't the other boy for that long, he told him the whole truth. About his parents, his uncle and Mr Blunt.

James was a good listener. He sometimes interrupted Alex, but he let him talk without judging or insulting him.

Only one time, James interjected. 'You sure, you're talkig albout SCOPIA, righ? Well, I've heard a lot of them. You remember the terrorist attack on a plane a few years ago? That was an organisation close connected to SCORPIA. They didn't were as hard as them, but though, they had some pretty rough members.'

Alex nodded. 'Smithers told me about them. You did a good job back there.'

'Well, that wasn't even the hardest mission we've ever had. But go on, my storys are not half as interesting than yours are.'

The other teenage boy laughend and continued as commanded. When he was done, James sat on his chair speachless. He didn't know what to say. Alex had had a hard life. Seeing his whole family die, must've been the hardest thing to do.

Not many children at CHERUB's had such a history. Off course, his own mother had died and he'd never had even met his father, but for him there still were his family at the campus, and the most important persons for him, were obviously Lauren and Kerry.

The way MI6 treated Alex, wasn't fair and justified. That boy had not done anything his whole life, until Mr Blunt and his clique just came into his life and changed everything not at his own will and not for good.

At that James decided to help his new friend out of this.

The next day began stormy and darkly.

Alex woke up, his shoulder and neck hurting from the hours of sleep at the sofa. James and he had went to bed around four o' clock, but because it was in the middle of the week, they only had a few hours to sleep.

The alarm clock rang at 6.30 in the morning and made James jump out of his bed in anger.

When he realized it was time to get up and go to school, he groaned and got dressed. Chloe shouted from downstairs to hurry, but he was feeling to dozy to even care.

Before he could get some breakfast at the kitchen, he nearly ran into Alex, who clearly had no idea what to do.

'Do you want some of my clothes?' He asked his new friend.

'That would be great. I don't really have the nerves to go back to my house and be yelled at.'

James laughed. 'I can totally understand you.'

He gave Alex some of his clothes. They were the same height, so everything fitted. The two of them went downstairs to grab some food, where Lauren and Kyle were already waiting for them.

Chloe had informed them of Alex's situation, but they had decided not to mention it.

'We have to get the bus', Lauren screamed, althoug the other boys were standing next to her.

James sleepily clapped his hands in front of her face to annoye her, which wasn't the best idea. Lauren always faught back, until James clearly and finally gave up.

* * *

Two days later, Alex finally got to do something exciting.

He was supposed to break in the house of the Renwell family. After Kyle and Lauren finding nothing in there, the CHERUBs were about to give up, but Alex didn't like the idea of being weak and persuaded Mrs Jones to give it another try.

The two agencies had decided, after a long discussion (which included many insults on both sides), to work together. James, Alex and Lauren clearly liked that idea. They've never met anyone at their age, knowing their problems, outside of the campus. Kyle didn't care about it, he just continued his work.

James and the other kid agents were packing their things, while Alex climbed up a tree next to the big flat house.

From up there he jumped to the only open window, which was Theodore's. The last days he had been to the house before and knew exactly where to go. He managed to grip the window bench and dragged himself into the room.

From there it was utterly easy to go to Mr Renwell's home office. Other than the CHERUB agents, he was not supposed to be invisible, he was allowed to leave any traces back at the house.

So he just grabbed the laptop and Mr Renwell's bag and went the same way back as before.

It wasn't even exhausting for him.

He then brought everything he got to Julia and went visiting his new friends.

'Hey, James. What's upp?', he shouted loudly to James who was cleaning the yard form rubbish, some silly kids had left.

'Alex, hey. Good you're here. You can help me. Some of those imbecile bastards who call themselves awesome left this bloody rubbish on our yard. Can you believe that. And I'm the one who has to clean it up, eventually.'

Alex laughed. 'James, that happens if you keep arguing with Lauren. You know that women always prefer little girls than dirty teenage boys.

James looked annoyed at him. 'You would be right, if that dirty boy wouldn't be me. I mean, who can say no to this handsome face.' He pointed at his own face and grinned.

'I can', Chloe shouted from the inside.

'Sure you can', James added ironically.

Chloe stepped outside the house. 'Alex, Julia just called me. She said she found some really interesting informations on the laptop you stole from the Renwells. There are a lots of evidences, that Renwell really is the leader of that new gang. You can pack your things too, mission's over.'

James and Alex exchanged a frustrated look. Now that they've found each other, they'd have to separate again. And with MI6 and MI5 being their bosses, they'd probably never hear of each other again.

* * *

**Find out if James and Alex are ever gonna see each other again in the next chapter.. ;) Just kidding, my story's not over so far, so keep reading if you want to find out.**

**Review if you want, don't review if you don't want, you know it better than anyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**new chapter. This is probably the final. Maybe I'm gonna upload a new chapter, if you liked the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although I'd love to.**

* * *

In that night, James wasn't sleeping very well. Something just kept him from dreaming peacefully. When he could finally close his eyes, it was already three o' clock in the morning.

He had already packed his things, he and his 'family' was supposed to leave the house at eight in the morning. They would tell Theodore, that a sudden death in the family made them move away again. For Alex, he was just supposed to disappear.

He dreamed about him and Alex getting kidnapped by some strange rabbits and tortured. Somehow James felt uncomfortable laying on a big pillow. Next to him, Alex was being tickled by green and blue birds, that had joined the red rabbits. The dream was an only mess, chaotic and really funny.

Suddenly a loud crash made James wake up abruptly and jump out of his bed.

It was dark and his clock showed, that is was only four o' clock in the morning. He had only slept an hour.

A cry from downstairs finally woke him up. He immediately knew, it was Lauren.

Without making a sound, he opened his door and sneaked down the stairs. The kitchen was bright, but no one was in there. James carefully peered into the kitchen and entered it silently.

From there he went slowly into the living room to look for Lauren. There his sister was, standing in the middle of the room, next to Kyle and Chloe who were lying unconscious on the ground. A tall man pointed a gun at her.

He didn't notice James sneaking in the room. But Lauren did, she looked at him and shook her head carefully. 'What do you want?', she asked the man. Her voice sounded calm and cold.

He laughed. 'Why do you care. You and your silly police mommy ruined everything. Because of you, my whole life is ruined.' James realized, that it was Mr Renwell, who was in their living room, threatening his little sister.

James stopped and waited for Mr Renwell to explain himself.

'Because of your investigations, my whole business if ruined. My wife is going to leave me, I'm gonna go to bloody prison and will never see my children again.'

Lauren sighed. 'Ya shouldn't have started selling drugs, that always leads to investigations. It's all your fault.'

That was the moment, when Mr Renwell went overboard. He slapped Lauren in her face and shot his gun at her. But she reacted so fast, he couldn't do a thing.

She kicked him right in the nuts, ripped his gun out of his hand and smashed it right in his face. He went down, but it didn't make him unconscious. A few seconds later, he was upon his feet again.

'You little bitch, I'm gonna make you pay for that.'

James came into action. He knew, that his sister was one of the best agents, but still he couldn't help but feeling responsible for her. After all, she was the only relative he had left.

He smashed his fists right in the ugly puss of Theodore's father. That finally made the adult fell on the ground.

'Are you alright?', James asked his sister.

Lauren nodded and cleared his face from the blood coming out of here nose.

Kyle started moving again. 'What happened?' he wanted to know.

Lauren helped him up. 'You came down here, remember, because you heard me cry. I was in the kitchen to get some water and Chloe was already laying on the ground. Mr Renwell pointed a gun at me. He threatened to kill Chloe if I'd move so I couldn't do anything. He knocked you out, then James came down and I could crush him down.'

Kyle groaned. 'My head fuckin hurts.'

James laughed. 'That happens. Ya have to be more careful.'

'So what are we gonna do with that guy.' Lauren sounded annoyed. She never liked James and Kyle making fun in the weirdest situations.

'We're just gonna bring him back home. Theodore and Eleanour are probably asleep right now, I mean it's in the middle of the night.' Kyle stated.

James nodded in agreement. 'What about me and Kyle bringing that guy back to his house with Lauren staying here to look after Chloe.'

The other two both had the same opinion.

The two boys dragged Mr Renwell's body out of the house and in the car. James drove the Mercedes out of the garage and on the street.

'You know where to go, right?', Kyle asked.

'Course I know. Why don't you just let me do my job and shut up.'

They remained silent for some minutes. When they reached the Renwell's villa, Kyle interfered the silent. 'How do we do this. We can't just walk into their house and lay him to the bed.'

'I know, let's just drag him in front of the house door, ring the bell and disappear as fast as possible.'

'Right. Then we jump like James Bond into the car and leave a bomb behind, which explodes and kills the evil'

'Why not, I like that!'

'That's because you're bloody stupid.'

'All right, stop it. We have to finish this before he wakes up again.'

So the two dragged the drug gang leader out of the car and lifted his body in front of his front door. But before they could ring the bell and disappear, somebody opened the door.

'Dad, are you there?' Theodore Renwell asked from the inside.

When he noticed James and Kyle, his mouth stood open. 'What the heck are you doing here? And why re you dragging around my dad?'

Kyle and James exchanged a look. 'Ähem, we were just ... just walking around.' James spluttered.

Off course, right at this moment, Mr Renwell woke up again. 'Theodore, get the box. You know what to do.' He said, before one of the boys could react.

Theodore immediately stumbled inside and left his dad and the two boys in front of the house. Mr Renwell got up again. He kept hold on the front door. Without saying a word, they just waited for Theodore to return.

Neither James, nor Kyle knew what to do else. In shock, they waited and waited, until Theodore finally returned. In his hand he was holding a small black revolver.

Kyle groaned, James just staid silent. 'Get in there', Theodore spluttered.

They obeyed without protest.

* * *

**Okay, so I take back, everything I wrote before (except the disclaimer part). I know it's short, but you wanted me to update as fast as possible.**

**This is not going to be the next chapter, off course not.**

**What will happen to James and Kyle, will they be saved?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm trying to continue as fast as possible...**

**You obviously liked it, and since this is my first fanfiction ever, I am pretty suprised ;)**

* * *

James opened his eyes and groaned. Somebody had knocked, he couldn't remember who it had been. Now he was chained tight to a pole in the middle of a dark room. Kyle wasn't there.

Carefully he tried to move, but immediately every part of his body hurt so badly, he gave up to try.

He had no idea, how long he'd been unconscious, probably an hour or even more.

'Hey, somebody there?', he shouted loudly to get somebody's attention. 'I'm bored in here.'

Theodore entered the room. 'Shut up, James.' He tried to sound confident and brave, but you could tell by the shaking of his knees, that he was scared.

'Oh, hey, Theo. Could you please tell your dad, that he should move his fat ass in here and talk to me, instead of sending his son.'

Theodore just stared at him.

'Oh, come on. Move now, you fuckin idiot.' James tried everything to sound not afraid himself. He knew exactly what to do in such situations. Make somebody angry, so you can escape.

But the other boy was to scared to even move a finger. He was just standing there with his legs shaking and sweating everywhere.

James needed to find another way, to get out of this mess. He moved his fingers behind his back. He could feel the handcuffs and the chain, but it wasn't as tight as he'd thought it would be.

Maybe, with some effort, he could loose the chain and get free. The last time, he had escaped from Alex and his weird friend. But Alex did not think of him, as somebody who could escape so easily. This guy, whoever he was, had handcuffed his hands tighter, but not tight enough.

James sighed and talked, while he tried everything to get his hands free. 'So, Theo. What's the time?'

'Uh.. it's five... o' clock in the morning', Theo spluttered.

'All right, don't ya have to get ready for bloody school. What about ya sister, she awake by now?'

'Yes, but Daddy forbid her to came down here.'

'Oh, Daddy did. So where is Daddy now? Is he gone for kidnapping other kids?'

Theodore blushed. 'You're not a kid James. Dad told me everything about you. You're a cop.'

'I'm a cop', James burst out of laughing. 'I'm fifteen years old. Ya know that.'

The other teenage boy. 'You're brother is a cop too, Dad's making him pay for what he did to us.'

'Kyle? Kyle is sixteen. He's not even an adult. He still goes to school. Your Dad's torturing him?!'

'He deserves it.' Theodore now sounded more confident. He was a bully, at school, he used to punch the little kids, just for fun. This was his life. It made him feel brave and unbreakable, seeing James so choked up.

James knew that, and he felt sorry for the guy. In a few hours, Lauren would realize they'd disappear. Then she'd tell Zara or somebody else from CHERUB to get them out of here.

Kyle went through the basic training, he'd pass through that too.

'Fuck off, Theo.'

'You wish so, I'm gonna wait here with you, and you're not gonna escape.'

James laughed again. 'There's no chance you can keep me from running away. I'm a cop, remember. My colleagues will get me out of here.'

* * *

Lauren was getting worried. It took James and Kyle over an hour, to bring back Mr Renwell.

Chloe was still unconscious, so Lauren just left her in her bed and went over to Alex house. If James and Kyle really were in trouble, he was the only one that could help, for sure.

She'd already called Zara, who'd told her to stay and wait in the house. But she was to nervous to obey.

She got dressed, took one of the baseball bats and rang at Alex' house.

Julia, the MI5 agent who took care of him, opened the door. She looked really annoyed when she saw Lauren standing there and smiling.

'What do you want?', she snapped.

'I'm looking for Alex. We wanted to meet before school to get breakfast together.'

Julia did know about the MI6 agents, but she did not know, that they were children. 'I'll get him.'

Lauren trembled with excitement. Finally Alex exited the house.

'What it is?', he asked. He immediately noticed something was wrong.

'Last night, Mr Renwell broke into our house. He tried to kill me, Chloe, James and Kyle. Somehow he knew about the investigations, he thought that we'd be cops. James and I could knock him out and James and Kyle left an hour ago to bring Renwell back to his house. But they never came back.'

'So you want me to look for them?'

'No, I want you to help me.'

'What do you want to do. Break in his house?'

Alex saw her face and sighed. 'Fine, I'm coming with you. Let's break into a gang leaders house, what a lovely idea.'

Lauren hugged him. 'Thank you, I owe you.'

'You do.'

The two of them walked the five minutes walk down the street towards the Renwell's house. Nobody said a word. They were both freezing and shivering.

When they reached the house, the sun rose and the warm shafts of sunlight were very pleasant.

From the outside, the house looked just like a normal little villa. But Lauren and Alex were not stupid, they both knew, that this house was probably the safest place in the whole city. A gang leader never endangered his family.

'That's it. Now, how do we get in there?' Alex asked.

Lauren was silent for a second. 'We ring the bell. If we're lucky, Eleanor opens the door. She'll let us come in, she really likes you.'

Alex laughed. 'She is uhm.. nice.'

'Nice is the smaller brother of terrible.'

'Ya right. Now concentrate. It won't be easy. You ring the bell, I'll wait in front of the door. If Renwell opens the door, he'll just think I'm a boy from the neighborhood.'

Lauren nodded in agreement and hit herself behind one of the green bushes. Without leaving her hiding place, she rang the door.

It took a few seconds for somebody to come to the door. Luckily it was Eleanor who opened the door.

'Alex', she shouted. 'What are you doing here. Come in, come in.'

'I thought we might have breakfast together. My mom already left and I haven't eaten anything yet. I remember you inviting me to your house, so, here I am.'

Eleanor laughed. 'You're so funny. My dad and Theodore are just cleaning the basement, so it's no problem.'

She went into the hall. Before Alex could follow her, he turned around only to see Lauren entering the house.

With one hand, she pointed to the ground. Alex nodded. 'Be there in five', he whispered and followed Eleanor.

Lauen gave him a thump up and sneaked down the hallway towards the door to the basement.

She opened it carefully and went down the stairs, step by step to make no noise. She reached the small floor. It was only lighten by a few lamps, that were swinging from the ceiling.

Suddenly she could hear a load cry coming from the room next to her. She knew immediately that it was James crying and shouting in pain. She started to panic, didn't know what to do. Lauren was ready to storm into the room, knocking out everybody who dared to hurt her brother, although she knew, that that wasn't the best choice.

Luckily, Alex came downstairs. 'I told her, I'd have to go to the toilet.'

She just nodded. 'Can you hear that?'

Alex listened for a second, then winced. 'It sounds really bad.'

'It's James, Renwell is torturing him.' She started breathing unregulated and hysteric.

'Lauren, don't panic. You have to calm down. Your brother will be fine. He told me about your basic training. He was trained to be tortured, he can stand it.'

Lauren took a deep breath and calmed. She knew, that Alex was right. After all her brother had gone through in Russia, where he was nearly beaten to death, he'd be fine.

'Let's get this bastard.' Alex stated and stormed into the room.

She followed him immediately, but what she saw, made her stop again.

Her brother was laying on a table. Mr Renwell was over him, beating him with a chair. Theodore held a knife in his right hand, ready to cut James' throat.

'Stop it.' Lauren screamed as loud as she could to distract father and son, while Alex ran towards Theodore and kicked him the knife out of his hand. With a perfect Roundhouse kick, he made him fall to the ground.

Renwell watch his son dropping with fear. Then his fear turned into rage. With a mad fury, he pointed his gun, right at Alex. 'I'm gonna shot you, you fuckin son of a bitch.'

Alex stopped. 'All right, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just let our friend go.'

Lauren joined him. 'Please, don't kill him. He's the only family I have left.'

Renwell laughed bitterly. 'You scum, you should have considered that earlier. When you and your bloody friends came here, to destroy my empire, you had already lost. No one's ever arrested me, they have no proof, that I am the most powerful drug dealer in whole England.'

'He's crazy', Lauren muttered.

'I heard that, Lady. Shut the fuck up, or I'll kill him.'

Immediately Lauren was quiet. She could see James curling on the table in pain. She could hear him groaning. And it made her feel guilty. She could have prevented this, with just imprisoning Renwell and his whole family.

Alex knew exactly what went through her mind. When his uncle had died, he had felt the same way. Useless and guilty.

'Mr Renwell, please stop this. He's just a boy, only 15. You don't have to kill him.'

'Oh, I do. I do. I have to kill him. For God's sake I have to kill him. Right now, I'm gonna kill him right now. I'm gonna shot into his silly bloody face, and he's gonna die. Just like every other cop, he's gonna suffer for what he did to me.'

Lauren winced. 'Please, please, don't do it.' She begged him, on her knees she begged him, but he just laughed grimmly. He looked totally crazy, with his eyes widened and his mouth wide open.

Alex couldn't stand it anymore. He looked around bustling, trying desperately to find something he could stop Renwell with. His eyes met a heating pipe. He grabbed it and threw it at Renwell.

Lauren screamed. Everything seemed to slow down for a second. She watched the pipe flying towards the fierce looking bastard. She saw his eyes, when he realized, that was it.

Then everything went back to normal speed. The pipe hit Renwell in his face. He dropped to the ground like a bag full with potatoes.

Alex exhaled relieved. Lauren sunk to the ground, she cried, you couldn't tell if she was happy, or just exhausted. The last few minutes had been the worst of her life. She'd gone through hell.

Eleanor stormed into the room, probably she'd heard their shouts.

'What the hell did happen down here?'

Alex just ignored her and went checking on James. His friend was barely conscious, he babbled something Alex couldn't understand.

'Hey, James. Can you hear me?'

James moved his head a little bit. 'Where's Kyle?' he wanted to know. 'Go look for him.'

'I will, we just have to get you out of here to the hospital.'

Suddenly Eleanor cried, she had noticed both, her father and her brother, laying on the ground.

'What did you do?', she cried out.

'Go up', Alex commanded her. 'You don't have to see this.'

Eleanor just looked at him. Then she nodded, somehow she knew, that this wasn't easy to explain.

'I'll call an ambulance.' With that being her last words, she ran up the stairs again.

Alex helped the other girl up. 'We need to find Kyle.'

Lauren didn't say anything.

'It's okay, I'll go look for him. Stay with James if you want.'

He left the room where it all had happened and searched the other rooms to find Kyle. In the last room, he finally spotted the third CHERUB. Kyle was chained to a pipe. He tried to jump up when he saw Alex.

'Is everybody okay?', he asked. 'I heard your cries.'

'James' hurt. He needs to go to the hospital. What about you?'

Oh, I'm fine. He just hit me some times with his bat. Will he be all right?'

Alex looked for the keys to free Kyle. He spotted them on the ground, only a few steps away from Kyle. Kyle noticed his look.

'He left them there, to make it clear for me, that there is no way to escape.'

'Well, now there is.' Alex freed his friend and helped him get up.

They ran over to James and Lauren.

The girl had finally awoken from her trance. She was standing next to her brother, holding his hand.

Alex could hear her whisper something like: 'You will be fine.'

* * *

**This is not the end, I promise you. You probably want to know, if James gonna be all right. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And most likely I never will. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, as you can see, I'm updating as fast as possible. Trying to get over with this story, cause I have a new idea ;)**

**Probably coming up next week.**

* * *

Four months later:

Alex was happy being back at school. He had missed is best mate Tom and the boring lessons, that were relaxing for him.

He and Tom were sitting in the cafeteria, eating weird wishy-washy crisps.

'So, you've been at school for four months now, when's a new mission comin', Tom was still curious about Alex work as a spy.

'Hopefully, Blunt needs some more time to find something suitable for me.'

'Stop saying that, the last mission was exhausting, wasn't it? At least that's what you told me. Although you did not tell me anything else.'

'Yeah right. And I'm not gonna do that.'

'Why not, was it that bad. I'm your friend, right?'

Alex sighed. Since he had returned, they had had this discussion over a hundreds of times. 'It's classified.'

Tom groaned. 'Isn't every mission classified.'

'Look, Tom. I really don't wanna tell you.'

'Right, understood.'

But Alex knew, that Tom would dig deeper by next day.

* * *

'Jack, I'm home.' Alex entered his house and waited for his homemaker/best friend/ surrogate mother to answer.

'Jack, is everything all right?'

He didn't get an answer.

Carefully he stepped into the living room. Jack was there, waiting for him and next to her was Mrs Jones. Jack didn't look very pleased. Her eyes looked at Alex, trying to say something like _what does this mean._

'Mrs Jones, it's uhm nice to see you.' Alex spluttered. He was surprised, that Mrs Jones and Mr Blunt hadn't just called him to their office.

'Alex, I know it's been quite a while. But I'm not here to send you on a next quest.'

Jack sighed in relief.

'Then why are you here?' Alex was wondering what the hell that women would want form him, other than the obvious: sending him on missions.

'I am here, because Zara Asker, the chief of CHERUB called me yesterday. She said, you and James wanted to keep in touch, but sadly, that isn't possible. So I am here to inform you, that you are prohibited to send him any messages or even call him.'

Jack interfered. 'Who is James?'

Alex gave her a look, that clearly said: _I'm gonna tell you soon._

'All right, Mrs Jones. Understood, you can leave now.'

Mrs Jones nodded. 'Mr Blunt will be pleased to see, you accepted without protesting. Have a good day.'

Jack and Alex watched her leave the house. As soon as she'd left the house, Jack bombarded him with questions.

'Who the heck is James. What is CHERUB? And why did she just came into our house and frightened me nearly to death?'

'Jack, James is an agent, working for an MI6 organisation called CHERUB. I met him on my last mission. We got pretty close, but as you can see, I'll probably never meet him again. Don't worry, okay.'

The pretty blonde nodded. 'Understood. I'll make something for dinner.'

* * *

James groaned. After two weeks in the hospital and four weeks rehabilitation, he was finally in a good condition again. He could ran as fast as before and his combat techniques hadn't been afflicted.

He was in the dojo, practicing and fighting against one of the older agents, as Zara entered the room.

'James, to my office. Now!', she shouted across the room.

'Oh, my dear brother is in trouble again', Lauren purred from the other side of the room.

'Shut up, Lauren.' But James didn't sound as cool as normally. He knew he was in big trouble. He shouldn't had have thrown this giant water balloon at the little kids. But those brats were so annoying, he just had to do something.

So he left the dojo, sprinted to the lockers and got dressed. With his full body covered with sweat, he jogged over the campus to the mission controlling building.

There he waited in front of Zara's room, for the punishment.

Zara opened the door a few minutes later.

'James, you can come in now.'

The teenager nodded and tried to hide his fear. He hated Zara's way to make the children feel guiltier.

'James, you shouldn't have aggravated the kids, you know that. You are aware, that such behaviour leads to punishment.'

James nodded.

'I'm not gonna send you on a recruiting mission. The punishment will be 20 hours of service in the kitchen. You're gonna go with 20 other kids to a little mission in London. The head of a big concern lives there. He is suspected to be corrupt. You're gonna break into that house, steal his laptop and some of his data and make it look like a robbery. You know how to do this, Bruce's gonna lead the whole thing. Please get a shower and be at the cafeteria in half an hour. Now go.'

With a big smile on his face, James left the office. He hated the work in the kitchen, but he loved this is kind of destroying missions.

He quickly had a shower and met the others at the meeting point. Together they took one of the busses to the city. The drive was funny. They watched a movie, had a little row and played soccer with a bottle.

Other than Bruce, there were only the Reilly twins whom James really knew.

When the bus arrived in London, Bruce lead the whole group to the building, where they were supposed to break in.

'All right, guy. Listen up. I will divide you into four different groups. Group one is going to get to the home office and steal all the necessary data. Group two is going to distract the guards and break into the pool house. Group number three is going to spray graffito on the walls and group five has to destroy living room and the bedrooms. I have the four lists in my hand. James, come on, you're gonna be the leader of group two. Gather your people. I'm gonna lead group one, off course. Sally, you can do group four and the twins over there group three.'

James quickly read all the names on the list and gathered around his people. 'All right, folks. Let's have some fun.'

The twenty kids all stormed together the house. As soon as they reached the front door, they spread around.

* * *

Alex and Tom strolled home. After their last lesson, maths, they had decided to go to Tom's house to play some GTA5.

Suddenly Alex heard a loud crash. He looked up and saw some kids storming a house.

'Tom, do you know who lives there?'

'Yep, that's Mr Saint-Gullier. Me and my parents had some dinner with him last week. He's a nice guy.'

Alex pointed at the house. 'Well someone's trying to break into his house. We need to stop this guy.'

'Really, Alex. I'm just gonna call the cops, that should be enough.'

'No, Tom. We need to go.'

Tom groaned. 'No, we don't. Just 'cause your an agents, doesn't mean you have to be a hero. This guys is probably one of the new gang. He's gonna kill you, and me.'

Alex looked at his friend. 'Come on. Let's go.' He ran over to the open front door. Tom dialed the police's number and followed him.

'Yes, there's a robbery on Levingston Street number 16. Some guy breaking in to Mr Saint-Gullier's house. Please come here quickly.'

He put the phone back to his pocket and shouted at Alex. 'They say they'll be here in ten. Stop it Alex.'

But Alex didn't listened. He entered the house carefully and silently.

Tom groaned again. 'Why does this shit always happens to me?', he mumbled and followed his friend.

Inside, all hell was gone loose. Alex could see, that there hadn't been only one guy. This destruction could have only been made by a whole group of people.

'Tom, wait here. Please', he said and sneaked upstairs, where all the noises came from.

His friend was to scared to do anything else, so he waited in the hall way.

It took Alex only a few seconds to go upstairs, but as soon as he'd reached the top of the stairs, somebody threw a rope around his body and bonded him to the banister. The spy couldn't even react. He was trapped by some little kid, as he realized.

'Tom, leave', he tried to shout at his friend, but it was too late. Tom was already captured and dragged up the stairs.

Alex looked at his opponent. It was a small kid, wearing black clothes and a black cap.

He looked around and realized, that all the burglars were kids. They were around 16 kids and all at the ages of 14 to 16.

'Who are you?', he asked the small kid, apparently the leader.

'Who wants to know that?', Alex replied.

The boy laughed. 'I'm the one who tells the questions.'

He got a radio transceiver from his belt. 'Group two, are you copying, over?'

A voice answered. 'Copying, Leader one. What is it, over?'

'We are finished. Get your asses over here, over.'

'Understood, over.'

Tom winced. One of the kids had tight the rope around neck. 'Stop it', he begged.

Alex interfered. 'Leave him alone, we're not doing anything.'

'Did you call the cops?', one of the kids asked.

The two friends nodded.

'Damm it', the leader exclaimed.

Suddenly someone else entered the house. Alex tried to move his head around to have a look at the person, but he couldn't. He heard a bunch of steps coming closer from behind his back.

'All right. We're done. Let's get out of here', Alex somehow knew this voice, but he had no idea where from.

Finally he could turn his head and saw a familiar looking person standing next to the leader.

'Alex, man. Didn't expect to see you here', James mocked.

The leader took a deep breath. 'You know each other?'

James nodded. 'Yeah, you can let him go, he's a good guy.'

Tom was shocked. He didn't expected Alex to be friends with this guy. The other kids seemed to feel the same way, the leader looked surprised too.

But Alex just laughed. 'I see, you recovered. Good to see that.'

'Wait, so you're _the_ Alex. The one who saved James from this psycho?', the leader interfered. He immediately unchained Alex and helped him up.  
'I'm Bruce, it's such an honor to meet you.'

'Alex Rider. This is my friend Tom.'

'Nice to meet you Tom. I'm James Adams, this is my friend Bruce. Sorry to hurt you, I'm sure if the guys here knew, who you were, they would've been nicer.'  
James sounded really sorry and guilty.

'Alex, how do you know these guys?', Tom was really curious.

'I met them at my last mission', Alex tried to avoid the circumstances under which they had really met.

'Guys, I don't want to interrupt your happy reunion, but the cops are here. We have to go', someone interfered.

'You're right. Everybody split up, those who get caught, call the usual number. We meet at the point in an hour', Bruce ordered.

'Alex, Tom, you're coming with me', James yelled over the noise. Alex nodded and dragged Tom through the people.

'Wait, what are we doing', Tom asked nervous.

'James probably has a good back-up plan, we'll follow him', Alex replied.

The other teenager lead them through the house, downstairs and to the kitchen. 'There's a rear exit', he told them. 'We just have to wait for the others to leave. We can run over the yard and climb over the fence. It's no big deal.'

The other two boys nodded in agreement, although you could see, that Tom wasn't really happy with James' plan.

The three of them waited and then ran as fast as they could towards the fence. 'Climb!', James yelled.

Alex helped his friend over the fence and followed him then. James joined them without any problems on the other side.

'Follow me', he ordered. He jogged around the house and to the other street.

Once they had left the cops behind, they walked more slowly and relaxed.

Tom was winded. He tried to breath normally, while James and Alex weren't even a little bit exhausted.

James laughed. 'That was fun, we should do these things more often.'

Alex grinned too.

* * *

**Still not finished with my story.**

**(I can hear you guys groaning: When is this fucking idiot finally done! ;)**

**I will write another chapter for sure, maybe even two. Who knows ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! I know, it took me some time, blame my teachers...

This is not the last chapter, it's just a little inside sequence

* * *

'Wait for a second', Tom exhaled when he had managed to steady his breath. 'James, no offense, but who are you? You and your friends broke into that house and I don't know how you met Alex.'

James exchanged and amused look with his spy colleague. 'Can't tell you', he explained winking.

Tom starred at him in disbelief. 'What the fuck does that mean? Alex, please tell me.' He was nearly begging his friend.

James spy pulled his new friend aside. 'Hey, can I trust him? You know I can get into big trouble because of this.'

The other boy nodded. 'You can trust him. Just tell your boss it was me who blabbered out you into this.'

'Tom, I really need you to keep that a secret. Like my little secret. Don't tell anybody.'

His friend nodded excited. 'I promise, just tell me!'

Alex smiled a little bit and continued: 'James and I met on my latest mission. The one I told you about? Turned out he was working for MI5. We both had the same mission so we incorporated. James got kidnapped and hurt, I saved him, mission accomplished.'

James laughed dryly. 'It wasn't that way. You never were that heroic.'

'Yeah, right. I saved your butt.'

'And I'm truly thankful for that. Because my beautiful butt is all I care for.'

Tom didn't join their laughing. 'So, what do we do now?'

'We rendezvous with the others at our meeting point. Then we have time for ourselves, I think till this evening. And I really need a birthday present for my sister. I think she likes GAP, so we could go there shopping.'

'Listen, why don't you two spend your time together, I better get going, my mum's probably throwing a tantrum because I'm late.' Tom really didn't want to spent the rest of his day with James. He did like the guy, although he wasn't quiet sure about him.

'Alright, Tom. See you.' His friend immediately understood what Tom was thinking.

James waved at the boy and turned around to walk with Alex.

'So, Alex. Do you know anything about girls?', Bruce asked looking through the tons of clothes at GAP's.

'Why?', the blond spy asked laughing.

'Cause James has apparently no idea what his sister liked', Bruce joked and watched James carefully as he talked to the pretty shop.

'You really think he's looking for clothes? I think he's just trying to hit on her.'

Bruce burst out of laughter. 'Oh, here he comes.'

James stepped closer to them holding something up in his right hand. 'I got it.'

'What? Her number', again the two boys laughed heavily.

'No, I got a gift for Lauren. Jane told me about this coupon. I'm just gonna give her that.'

'Oh, Jane. So you are on a first-name-basis, impressive.'

Now Alex and Bruce couldn't stop laughing. And they had to giggle even more when they saw James' face.

'Pull yourselves together, will ya', James answered offended.

'Oh my god, that's it, I'm dying', Bruce exhaled between two laughters.

Later that evening they were standing together at the bus stop. Around them were CHERUBs chattering and waiting for the bus to finally arrive.

'So, Alex, it was nice to finally meet you', Bruce said still smiling about their funny time together.

'Yeah, I'm glad too. You know whenever you are in London, just stop by at my house. I wrote you my address and my phone number on that piece of paper. Just try not to tell anyone about it. My boss doesn't quiet appreciate our friendship.' Alex paced nervously and shrugged.

James smiled at him. 'Deal.'

The bus finally arrived and honked at the stragglers. 'Bye Alex', James shouted while getting into the bus.

Alex waved at him and turned around to walk back home.

When he arrived at the front door Jack was already waiting for him. 'Where the heck where you?'

'I'm sorry Jack, I met James again and I forgot the time.'

'Yeah, you did. Now go to your room and get some sleep. Remember, you have school tomorrow.'

* * *

It's short, I know, I know, I'm working on it..

But I have to admit I'm in a little lack of ideas right now and don't really know how to continue. I'm thinking about James and Alex working together to get Alex out of MI6, so tell me if you like/hate it


End file.
